Your Sacrifice
by RagChinaDoll
Summary: 'We stopped doing this for IMf a long time ago, this is for Benji now. We owe him that much.' The past comes back in a big was for one member of the team and things he'd much rather forget are brought to the forefront of his memory. The team have to complete the mission and protect him before its too late. (Sorry bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 'We stopped doing this for IMf a long time ago, this is for him. We owe him that much.' The team have to survive and complete the mission after one of their own sacrifices themselves for the others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mission Impossible, no money is being made from this, and I'm still coming of the caffeine high from writing.**

**So I now that I have a heap of stories to update, and I would but I'm struggling with them at the moment and had this chapter finished. **

**Also a huge thank you goes to CrazyBeaver and PeggsterLover for all their help in the creation of this story. Without you two I don't think it would have seen the light of day.**

**Your Sacrifice Chapter One**

_The courage of life is often a less dramatic spectacle than the courage of a final moment; but it is no less a magnificent mixture of triumph and tragedy. A man does what he must - in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures - and that is the basis of all morality._

_- __John F. Kennedy_

The ventilator blew air into the tube running down Benji's throat. His chest rose and fell in a controlled, inhuman, manner. The bruising on his face had faded to a pale complexion that mocked the previous tone of his skin. The angry gashes that crisscrossed his arms had become mere scar tissue and, according to the nurses, the pain they caused had lessened. The bullet wound had bleed overnight once again forcing the doctors to contemplate surgery.

Jane hated the sight. Hated the fact she was the only one around to support whatever the doctors decided. They called it a test, but the only certificate they could receive involved death.

She didn't know who she hated the most. Jim Phelps and his team for failing the first time IMF tried to stop this guy, Ethan for allowing this to happen to Benji, Brandt for helping and not following the orders he cherished, Benji for being the self-sacrificing idiot he is, or herself for not stopping it when she had the chance.

She had stood by and allowed the events to unfold.

She wished she could have stopped Benji, forced him to see what his actions would do to them all, but she couldn't she could only remember that day and deal with the outcome.

"Oh Benji."

**Three weeks earlier…**

"This is Richard Dawson and Jason Dawson, both leading scientist in genetics, physics, and chemistry, not to mention numerous degrees in computer sciences. IMF has been trying to stop their criminal activities for some time now but never have been able to," Benji said his voice drained, his face pale, and his eyes darkened.

Out of all of them, he swore, he had to be the most tired. He had been awoken at seven-thirty yesterday morning and hadn't had a moment to rest since. Markus, the man who had taken his position in the lab, had phoned him in a panicked state begging for his help. He had arrived at IMF headquarters half an hour after the call ended, Markus informed him of the situation and together they worked to resolve it. He didn't know at then what he knew now, he didn't know the seriousness of the situation, and he especially didn't know what it meant for him.

At seven o'clock on the dot the past two day IMF had been hacked into. He was still trying to work out what information had been taken or what the hacker had been looking for, in fact he was only certain about one thing the identity of the hacker and the information had unsettled him.

"Not only are they involved in the manufacturing of drugs, but they also manufacture dirty bombs, guns, anything that could cause chaos really," he continued. Tapping a few keys on his computer he changed the image displayed on the screens mounted on the walls from one of a man who looked to be in his late forties pushing an older man in a wheelchair. Two single profile images appeared on the screen, "I managed to descript some of the code the hacker used and recognised a signature. Jason Dawson is the oldest son of Richard, a car crash in nineteen-ninety-four killed his two brothers and his mother. The same crash left Richard Dawson in the whe…" Benji broke off into a yawn.

"The same year of the crash was the year that IMF where first introduced to Richard Dawson," Ethan continued for Benji. "Jim Phelps and his team were able to find and convince an informant willing to give information to put Richard away in exchange for a new identity. He died in the crash."

Ethan looked over at Benji who suddenly took a deep intake of air, "In two-thousand-and-three we target Jason Dawson, the team who were involved in the case had to abort the mission. No reason was given."

"Where was did the crash happen?" Jane asked, she hadn't taken her eyes from the two images on the screen as she tried to engrave every slight detail into her memory.

"On the road to Mintlore, in Scotland, while the family was on vacation from Folkestone, in Kent," Benji said.

"Didn't you say you were from kent, Benji," Brandt asked, laughing slightly, "There not related to you are they?"

Benji laughed nervously, "Not that I know of."

"Our mission is to stop them before they target us again. We need to know what they've found out, Benji and Markus are in the process of seeing what they managed to look at, we need to make sure no filed agents are in danger," Ethan looked serious at them all. Standing at the head of the room he said, "We can't be sure that we haven't been compromised ourselves. I'd understand if you'd rather sit it out."

He waited for a reply, the room was quiet enough for him to hear the ticking of his watch, he received three shakes of the head. "Get yourselves ready plane leaves for London is three hours. Benji, do you have anything to add?"

All eyes turned to the Brit. He, himself, looked at his friends awkwardly opening and closing his mouth. "England midway through winter so it's going to be cold, you'll want to wear warm clothing." He continued to look at the others as they laughed and exited the room.

"See you at the airport," Ethan said to Jane and as the door closed leaving him and Benji in the room. He turned to the other man, who had started to pack up his computers, "You really should have told them Benji." he said warmly stopping the other man's quick packing by grapping his hand, "They can help you."

Benji looked up at Ethan, a man he respected, and sighed, "No one can help me, not anymore." He lowered himself slowly into his chair and sighed deeply, one hand running though his hair while the held his wrist, "Not after what I did."

**-End of Chapter-**

**So what do you think? What is it that Benji is keeping from the others? I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, could be a wait. Sorry.**

**Please revive, they help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again dedications to PeggsterLover and CrazyBeaver. Sorry I keep teasing you guys, it's just too much fun. **

**Thank you to CrazyBeaver for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and here's the chapter you wanted. Not sure how much in the way of what's going on it will help with. Mostly a filler chapter but the little details should be paid attention to. **

**-Chapter Two-**

He considered himself a respectable man when it came to upholding the family honour. He would take no man, no matter whom, disrespecting his father or talking ill of his deceased family. To dishonour them would be to dishonour him, and that was a very dangerous thing.

To uphold this he had dispatched many a different punishment to those who dared to harm the memory of his loved ones. His dear sweet mother and his darling brothers where no longer around to fight for them self and he'd rather be hanged from the rafters then allow their names to be slandered.

If it came to a choice of his life over his brothers, he wouldn't have had to think about it, he would have given himself to save them. And to have them ripped from his life so prematurely, left him very bitter. He had been driving in one car with his father while his mother and two brothers drove in the other. He was twenty-six at the time his brothers the tender age of twenty and twenty-five. He and his father had argued with his mother and brother regarding Joshua's choice of carrier and had decided that driving in separate cars to the holiday home in Scotland would be best.

They were close to their destination when it happened. The front wheel tire blew and they slid, they rolled, they collided. He was able to drag his father from the wreckage but was too late to help his other family.

It had taken him many years to find out what had happened that day. That someone had blown their front tire instead of a pebble on the ground. Many painful hours spent gathering all the intelligence of that fateful day. Once he learnt of IMF, Impossible Mission Force, he set his eyes and heart on bringing them to their fall.

First he needed a way in which was easy. Plenty of people worked for this agency, many people with secrets he could bend to his advantage, many people whose pockets weren't deep enough for their debts he could 'help'. Finding someone greedy or desperate enough only took a few key strokes and then he had his way in.

The next thing that was needed was time. His 'man on the inside' passed along information and kept him and his father hidden behind many different surface he was worth his trouble and would be left alone until his usefulness had ended. But bribing the low man on the totem-pole wasn't enough to get him the information he craved.

So he resulted to means he understood. His youngest brother, Joshua, loved technology and after his death he felt he owed it to his memory to learn as much as he could about the subject. He would never be a fan like his brother, but the ability to hack into databases was a skill he appreciated.

He regretted that all he ever did with his younger brother Luke was argue. He and Josh were close, some considered there bond unhealthy, yet he and Luke hardly found any ground to connect on. Before Josh's birth they had been, but after the birth Luke became jealous of the attention Josh would get from their parents. It was clear to him that Luke loved their baby brother dearly but his hatred of the family outweighed that love. Their older sister Juliet had moved out of the family home when she became pregnant and was disowned from the family folds, he had witnessed many arguments between his mother and father about her. He wondered what had happened to her.

His informant told him of a time when security would be slack. So the following day at exactly seven am in America, twelve am in England, his fingers flew across his keyboard as he hacked his way into the databanks of IMf. The first lot of information he had gotten was much like what he had already, so ignoring the risk he delved in for a second attempt. He regretted doing so.

It turned out that IMF wasn't the only ones responsible for his family's death, but another person was involved. A person who he thought he could trust.

"Father," he said softly as his father's eyes opened.

Two days previous his father suffered another fit, one of the many things remaining from the crash, which was worse than his previous. The doctor's had said he was deteriorating faster than they hoped and would soon be nothing of the man he previously was.

"You've found them," He said with a voice weaker than a new born.

"I found him. The one responsible, the one who caused us so much pain," his own voice was hard and sieving with uncontrolled emotion. "It's him, he's alive."

"Bring it," he said pointing to a child's toy box seated at the foot of the bed.

Jason opened the box and removed the object he knew his father wanted. A tatty old bear with a missing eye and an almost dismembered arm. This had belonged to his great grandmother from his father's side and was passed down to the next generation, a family tradition you could say, in the little pocket was an older black pocket watch from his father's grandparents. He had always been fascinated by the story behind the bump in the metal and why the family had chosen not to have the thing fixed.

He passed the two objects to his father, who took a moment to glance over every inch of the much loved family mementos.

"Make sure he gets this back," he said as his eyes closed.

"I will, dad, I will." He repeated over and over like a lullaby as his father drifted into sleep.

Jane knew that there was a problem. Not a problem to do with the public flight they had taken, although the ride was problematic in itself due to normal flight difficulties, but a problem with her three male team mates.

It wasn't her female instincts, or the fact that they hardly ever took part in a mission without a problem arising, that hinted at a problem. No, it was the fact that she had come to know her friends a great deal over the past few months they had worked together.

Ethan was on the phone with the director of IMF. He hardly said a word as he was shouted at. He would normally yell back or give the director a few blunt chosen words and end the call quickly, but for him to take the verbal abuse was something so unlike him there had to be a problem. She could hear a few words on in the think tone of the director, words like 'personal' 'family' and 'stupid', but without the contexts the words were used in she knew not what the discussion was about.

Brandt had the facial features of 'angry cat' since they had left the briefing room. After they had said their parting words he had pulled out a key she had seen him fiddle with in times of mental stress. She hadn't seen it for a few weeks now, so the return of the little silver opener. Although she couldn't see him at this time she could sense the high emotions radiating from the man.

And finally Benji, the one she was concerned over the most. He wasn't acting much like himself. She put it down to the long hours of work with no rest he had put in, rest she hoped he was able to get on the earlier flight he had taken. He, like the other two, hid his true emotions from public view. Not to make himself look more like a man, but to keep them from seeing him as a lesser. She knew he was affected greatly by his actions in any mission.

She hated that about him. She didn't think that he being affected by things they did showed weakness, in her opinion he was the strongest out of all of them. And keeping things bottled up inside would only hurt him in the long run.

"Excuse me Mister Geller, we'll be reaching the shortly," the driver informed Ethan, who smiled and quickly ended the call by closing the phone.

She and Ethan were married as part of their cover for the mission, they couldn't be certain that their already created covers had not been compromised. She was going by the name of Jeannette Geller wife of Bruce Geller, Ethan, a happily married couple looking to rekindle their love.

Brandt was in the car behind them being driven to the same hotel. He was using the identity of Sargent Clint Morris, recently retired form the army and trying to find a slow and steady way to settle back into normal life.

The only thing they had all agreed on was using Benji's British nationality to their advantage. They had been in luck when the hotel advertised a need for an artist to individualise the decorations in the rooms. It would give him access to areas of the hotel that the rest of them wouldn't be able to. His identity was Tim Hamilton.

One of the many businesses the Dawson family owned was a hotel that was also their family home. A fear they all shared was the likely hood something would go wrong. Benji had offered his home as a hideout in case anyone needed.

"Welcome to Dawson's Residence," the driver, Kevin, said as they turned a corner.

"They said that this is one of the most romantic parts of London," Jane said while looking into Ethans eyes with a smile.

"I hate to say, that as of late the mood hasn't been overly romantic," Kevin informed her. "Jason Dawson has been of a foul mood lately. Stalking the halls and talking to himself. Everyone thinks it's to do with his dads health, truth is every year he gets like this. He gets out all of the possessions that remain of his baby brother and just looks at them. I was around before the crash, I remember little Joshua, he was a gooden, light of his parents eyes. Bright spark, everyone misses him. That man got him killed, filled his head with nonsen… I've said too much as it is. No need to darken your weekend." Kevin finished as they reached the buildings entrance.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Okay so this chapter was mostly a filler, I hope the next will be more interesting. Need to do some more planning and figuring out, but should be up soon. **

**Hopefully After this is finished, my plot bunnies will return and let me finish my already on going stories. I hate partial writers block. **

**Please review, they help. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to PeggsterLover and CrazyBeaver whom I have been tormenting for the past few weeks with all the teasing. And thank you for the reviews and support, your both incredible women. **

**-Chapter Three-**

**One Week Later**

The team had now spent a week at the hotel and were now only getting close to the answers they needed. They had found the room Jason used for hacking into IMF, thanks to a group effort from everyone in the team, and would be sticking the room tonight. Everyone was busy to prepare for what their roles in tonight's mini mission, everyone but a detached William Brandt.

For the past week he had been disconnected from the team. He had kept himself to himself, staying away from the others for most of the past week. He realised, the mask he was wearing was slipping and truths would soon have to be revealed.

He had always tried to stick to the rules. You could say that he tried to stay inside the lines as much as possible. Even as a child when colouring in he kept within the lines, he played by the rules even when others didn't, which made what he did feel worse.

For the first time, in a long time, he disobeyed orders resulting in secrets and danger. He was ordered to quietly eliminate a growing problem. He was handed the case file he know held in his hands the day the mission was given to him. A brown folder with IMF typed on the back and front in large black lettering.

Twenty-seven pages filed this folder.

Eight pages with describing the ins and outs of five family members.

Six pages about three failed missions.

Thirteen photos with a mix of surveillance, family pictures, and crime scene photos.

And one face he knew.

Jim Phelps was in this folder. The man was as a legend at IMF history. His team were the envy of other teams in the IMF and possible would always be a legend. This was one of the only case files with their names connected to them that was still active.

He once believed that he would be able to outsmart the infamous Phelps and Co. but he had only caused people to get hurt.

The day this file had been given to him his view on the world had changed. He was no longer able to see the work IMF did as reasonable or even helpful.

He didn't think that one day he would meet one of the faces in that folder one day

"Sorry Benji," he said to the file before placing it inside his duffle bag, out of sight out of mind, and retrieving his black silk tie. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

Jane twisted the bracelet around her wrist fastening the lock, lose enough for it to move around her wrist, she wore a black dress that reached just below her knees which had gold embroidery over the shoulder and across her waist.

Ethan was stood behind her tying his bowtie. He, much like all the other men who would be at this evenings event, was wearing a black tuxedo. His unique twist on his chosen outfit was his white bowtie which he was currently tying.

Sighing she turned around to face him, "What's going on between you and Benji?" she asked.

She had tried to find the answers or reasonable explanations to her questions that where tormenting her mind for the past week. But she hadn't been able to. What she had started to see was the ever increasing meetings between Ethan and Benji. Ordinarily she wouldn't have been bothered by these meetings, they would have been normally for any mission, but because they should have been pretending that they didn't know each other it strike her as odd.

"Nothing," was his quick worded reply.

"What's with all the secret meetings then?" she questioned innocently, turning back to the mirror to arrange her alluring hair.

"Would you believe that we're having an affair?" he smiled laughing slightly.

"More than any other lie you'd be able to come up with. Ethan I'm worried," she confessed turning to walk over to him. "None of you have been the same since the briefing," she took the tie from his hands and quickly knotted the tie for him.

"Thank you. And Benji is just tired. We all are. We're just trying to negotiate time of after the mission," he told her picking up her purse from the bed and handing it to her. "Benji found this, said it may come in handy." He reached into his pocket to receive an owl pendant dangling from a gold chain. He twisted the owls' neck to reveal a long serrated knife. "He said you'll never be able to hide a weapon in that dress."

"Thank you," she smiled still uncertain about her friends troubles. "What about Brandt?"

"I'll be talking with Brandt tonight."

The ball was to celebrate the opening of the recently refurbished ball room, recently refurbished with Benji's help, and all the hotels guests were invited. There would be two honorary guest being Richard and Jason Dawson giving the team an opportunity they could not miss.

"Your masks Mr and Mrs Geller," Kevin said handing Ethan and Jane a mask each. Ethan's mask was black with a red tear under the right eye while Jane's was white with a blue tear her left eye. Both masks would only cover their eyes and nose.

"Thank you," Jane said taking the mask from his hands. They both turned to walk into the room.

The double doors were opened by two men, both wearing a mask with an angered face burned into the fabric. The ball room was large, about the size of a football pitch, with a stage which had an orchestra were playing soft operatic music. Golden beams went form the roof to the floor with painting of forests and skies.

"Didn't say anything about wearing a mask," Jane whispered to Ethan as they placed their mask over their faces.

"Maybe because they thought people wouldn't come," Brandt said, in a voice that sounded annoyed, walking up behind them with a drink in his hands. He too wore a black mask but beneath both of his eyes where green 'X's. "Benji got into the room safely. He said he'll let us know when he's out."

Preparing for tonight they had done a run thou of the plan. Benji had walked by the room he would be working in most of the night while the others where in the ball room. He had discovered that there was a single blocker that would interfere with their coms so he would pretty much be working solo.

"Something feels wrong," Ethan said looking around the room. "All of this feels wrong."

"Ladies and Getlemen," a bodiless voice, amplified by speakers, said. "May you please give your attention to our guest of honour, Jason Dawson."

A man walked onto the stage. He wore a white suit and a plain black mask. From his height and weight and also the shape of the scar on his jaw Ethan could tell that the man was Jason Dawson.

He pulled the mask of his face and smiled at the audience, "Sorry for the masks, my fathers' idea he sends his apologies for his absences he's taken ill. One of my brothers loved make believe. He loved to pretend he was someone else. My father saw it fitting to have a theme for the opening of this magnificent hall. While spit balling ideas my baby brother came to mind and the masks are our way to remember him."

Jason placed the mask over his eyes again and returned his attention to his audience.

"A toast," he was handed a glass that he lifted into the air with another smile, "to the wonderful work of Tim Hamilton, Sarah Taylor, and Michael West for their hard work and dedication in the refurbishment, for the rebirth, of this once glorious room. To my brothers who used to play with me in this room. I fill like there still in the building with me. Thank you all for coming, enjoy the free whine and each other's company."

As he walked of stage the audience burst into applause.

"Keep an eye on Dawson," Ethan ordered as he walked away from the other two.

Brandt walked over to the bar and placed his now empty glass in front of the barman. Ethan walked amongst the crowd like a man who knew where he was going. Jane was about to follow suit when she felt someone tapping her arm.

"Mrs Geller, could I have a word?" Kevin asked as the music began to become louder.

Jane smiled at him, "Of course. Is something wrong?" she asked allowing a hint of concern to slip into her trained voice.

Kevin handed her a folded piece of paper, "I can't tell you what I know here, but you're in danger. Your whole team is in danger Mrs Carter," he warned his voice low and worried.

"How do you know my name?" Jane snarled her fists clenching beside her legs.

"You've got to get out, today! I don't know what he's planning but it's not good. Your friend Tim, no wait Benji, he's in danger. Please leave!"

She was about to retort when she heard Benji breathless voice. _"Guys, we've been compromised."_

"_Are you sure?"_ Ethan asked.

"_He's got our files, he knows our faces, he knows who we are. They knew we were coming. It's a trap."_

**-End of Chapter-**

**I fill like I was writing most of the guys out of character, what do you think?**

**Also sorry the chapter lacked Benji. The next chapter will be full of Benji goodness. **

**Please review, they help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not going to say much. I'll let yall read and then yell at me.**

**-Chapter 4-**

Benji was always the one who had to wear the stupid clothing. For the past week he had been wearing dungarees covered in paint and a beanie hat. In order to do the work now had at hand he needed to be in clothing he could be relaxed in. He'd missed wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He had been in the room for twenty minutes now. Brandt had helped him break in unnoticed and then left to make an appearance at the ball. He had said he would come back in ten minutes but Benji had told him not to. After all he didn't know how long it would take him to hack into Jason's computer and didn't want him to be out in the open for so long.

Truth was he wanted to be alone for a while. He needed to think and to do that he needed to be alone.

For the past week he had rarely been in his own company for more then a few seconds. He had been in rooms with artists and painters working on a room he'd hoped to never see again. He was still angry at Ethan for suggesting using his creative side in the mission. He dabbled in drawing aliens and science fiction characters when he had nothing to do on a mission, it was his hobby but now he felt like he never wanted to take pencil to paper again.

He'd been working for just over fifth-teen minuets when he found the folder. It was very well hidden beneath code, code that was scarily familiar to his, and trogon walls. The code was ordinary, something he had been able to hack since he was thirteen, but this one had been altered. Someone had taken a source code he had written in his first year with IMF and added it to their own.

When he had bypassed the code and entered the folder his movements stilled. He rose quickly from his seat, which fell from his movement, and left the room. He ran to the nearest part of the corridor where he knew the others would pick up his radio, "Guys, we've been compromised!" he yelled not caring if anyone heard him.

Ethan reply came quickly, _"Are you sure?"_

"He's got our files, he knows our faces, he knows who we are," his voice shock when he said that, "They knew we were coming. It's a trap."

"_Abort mission, everyone split, you know where to meet," _Ethan informed everyone._ "Benji, do you need backup." _

"No, I've left my stuff behind I'll have to get it."

"_Leave it Benji,"_ Brandt warned.

"Do you want to risk them getting any more information than they already have," he argued already turning to head back to the room. With the click from the com he knew he was out of range, the others wouldn't be able to hear him; "Shit!" he exclaimed panic evident in his voice.

He knew the risks involved with this job, he knew that anyone of them could be killed during a mission at any given stage. Leading a double life was treacherous for most people but this place held ghost for him. He never did like this part of England.

He reached the room and instantly he knew there was something wrong. He didn't leave the door open that much when he left room. He could see, when he leant into the room, the chair he had knocked over was now standing upright in its original location. There was no light in the room, he hadn't turned the switch of in his haste out of the room, the only light radiating from the room was that of his computer screen casting a dancing shadow on the wall behind him.

Gun drawn he turned into the room aiming at the location of the shadow.

Seated on his open laptop was an old tatty bear with a missing eye and an almost dismembered arm that he had not seen in many years. In the bears lap was an A6 envelope. Written on the envelope was the initials IMF in dark black lettering.

Benji picked both of the objects up, ignoring the chill that ran down his spine, with the appearance of this bear he knew he was running out of time. His past was coming back and he doubted his survival chances.

Carefully he opened the envelope to find a think white card inside. Hand written on one side of the card was a time and a location on the other was his name.

The wind blew the cold air into their faces as they waited for Jason's arrival. Like a scene out of a Hollywood film, mist grew around the statues marking the graves, the leafless tress swayed in the wind as the birds nestled into their beds.

"It's not too late to go back," Ethan told Benji.

When he had arrived at the safe house Ethan was the first to greet him. After telling them what he ahd found on Jasons computer he told them about the card that was left for him and that he planned on going to the meet saying, "We were foolish to think we could hide it this long."

He had wanted to meet Jason on his own but Ethan said it would be safer for him if they all went.

Jane and Brandt were in place as an early warning system for the arrival of Jason. Ethan and Benji were standing by the grave Benji had insisted would be the meeting spot. The grave was looking over a valley of trees and a road that lead to the city. The information chiselled in the rock was a date and a name. The date was February Seventh 1955-to-July Twenty-First 1994. The name was Lola Dawson.

"Thanks for Scotty," Benji said suddenly.

"You used to take it everywhere," a voice in the darkness said. Stepping out from behind a nearby tree, Jason walked up to the two men. He wore the same clothing he wore to the Ball with a long grey woollen coat. He looked over at Ethan with an uninterested look on his face, "I take it the whole gang is hear. You can tell them to come out, I don't bite."

"Brandt, Jane." Ethan said their names much like a way a parent would order their children over.

The two agents appeared from their hiding spots, Jane stepped out from behind a weeping angel and Brandt stood from a bench near the building. Their guns raised and aimed at Jason.

"What do you want Dawson?" Ethan asked stepping in front of his team. He knew the most about Jason's past, he knew what made him tick and knew what made him quiver, but the man before him was a man on his own mission and Ethan believed he would stop at nothing until that mission was accomplished.

"What I set out to do. Avenging them," he pointed to the grave Benji once stood in front of. "IMF took them away from me. They murdered my family. You all took part in their deaths. I want to make you all pay for what you did to us. So I've arranged a trade. You get back the precious information you've been after and I get my brother back."

"That'd be hard to do, you said it yourself, their dead," Jane retorted becoming defensive. She was beginning to fill uncomfortable with the way that Jason was staring at Benji like he was a piece of meat on display at a butchers.

"But we both know that's not entirely true, is it Josh? Or would you prefer Benji?" He spat the name like it was salt placed on his tongue.

Everyone turned to look at Benji. He was staring down at the grave of Lola breathing deeply, "Haven't been called that for a long time," he said almost laughing in a voice that was flat and sore.

"What do you say, we have a deal?"

"No!" Ethan said bluntly stepping further into Jason's space. "If you think WE'D trade Benji's life for a few pages of information you're mistaken."

"Even if the lives of your families were on the line," Jason warned, his voice was aggressive and just below the level of a scream. "I followed your collective lead. I went after your family. Even the ones in bound not in blood. Your wife Mister Hunt," he looked into Ethan's eyes, like two wild animal sizing each other up for a fight, "She can't stay anonymous for much longer." He turned to Brandt, "Your sister Mister Brandt school students can be so crawl. Miss Carter your mother, at her age even walking down the stairs can be dangerous. Even your own life's?"

One shot echoed in the air. One cry of pain as Ethan fell to the floor clutching his arm. Jane and Brandt both moved towards him but Ethan held up his free hand, "It's just a graze," he removed his for a second to look at the flesh wound.

Benji looked at his friends each were forcing a look of anger on their faces to hide their fear. "If I go with you, do you promise to leave them alone?" he asked ignoring the protest from his team mates.

"You have my word," Jason placed his hand over his heart in a mocked show of grief.

"Benji, you don't have to do this. We can find another way!" Jane shouted stepping over to Benji. She considered him a kid brother, he acted like one on occasion, and she would protect him and Ethan and Brandt if she had to.

"This is just a courtesy call, Miss Carter. Call your Director he'll tell you 'you have no choice in the matter'," Jason watched as Ethan pushed himself up onto his feet in amusement. "You're not very good at protecting the ones you care about are you Mister hunt?"

"There is no other way, do you think I would be considering this if I had any other option. If I don't do this now IMF, you guys, will be endanger until he's stopped," he lowered his voice to whisper as he hugged her, "Besides, I trust you guys to get me back." He let go of her with a smile. He walked over to Jason as a car pulled up behind him.

Before they both disappeared into the mist Brandt shouted a warning, "If you hurt him, no matter what third world jungle you hide in, no matter how indestructible you think you are, I will find you and make you pay."

"It's a pity you couldn't do that before, William." Jason said as a final mock while he, after Benji, stepped into the car.

"What did we just let happen?" Jane asked as Benji vanished before her eyes.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Let me know if you think it was too corny. It wouldn't work the way I had wanted it too, so this is the next best thing. **

**I also think I'm starting to write everyone out of character, let me know if you noticed a change. It's very hard to write such intense characters with emotions that would fit them. I may change some things to make it look better at a later point. **

**Thank you to I Know Love Hurts 2012, Skewbald for the reviews and encouragement. A special thanks to PeggsterLover and CrazyBeaver for the reviews and help in the writing of this chapter. Also thank you to those who have put the story in their favourites or follow list. **

**Please review, they help. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. It took me awhile to get back into the right frame to start writing. But I won't bother you with that. My little 'issues' are nothing compared to what some people have to deal with in their life's. **

**This chapter took a while to get started, both because of above and, because I didn't know how to handle the aftermath of the revelation from the end of the last chapter. But at the end of a long day, after getting comfortable in bed, inspiration hit and I instantly knew how to move it on.**

**-Chapter Five- **

Jane watched the smoke slowly fade away in front of her eyes. All that remained of The Dawson Residence was rubble and smoke. The news reported it as an accident, while the ball was in swing late last night someone tripped and knocked over one of the many candles.

The sun had set in the sky creating warm beams of light and hope. Birds sang in the trees as a breeze swayed the branches. The water was calm as it struck against the bridge and boats, she stood in the middle of the peaceful scene as a juxtaposed spot.

She felt discombobulated. She undersood that sometimes secrets had to be kept in order to protect others, the weak and the strong, but that didn't stop her feeling angry. Angry because Ethan for allowing Benji to go with Jason. Angry because Benji thought he had to fight this alone. Angry with herself because she didn't act on her impulse and confront the two men when she had the chance. Angry with Brandt because he had the power to stop this from happening but chose not to.

They had arrived, in silence, to the safe house after dropping Ethan of at the hospital. They sat in silence nursing a glass of scotch each when he told her. It was sudden and low, for a moment Jane though she had imaged his words but after he took two long breaths he spoke again.

"_I could have killed him once," he stood and paused for a moment. He disapered into one of the rooms and remerged with a folder in hand. A brown folder with IMF typed on the back and front in large black lettering. He handed the folder to Jane. _

"_What's this?" she asked opening the folder. Tucked into one of the corners and kept in place with a paper clip was a photograph of a familiar face. "Benji?"_

"_I was in my second year with IMF. I had only been on a few missions when Phelps came up to me. He said he wanted to protect an asset gave me that folder," he pointed at the folder now lying flat on the desk with venom in his voice. "He told me to brush up on the history, learn the faces, and make an execution plan. It was my job to pick a team and eliminate the threat to a possible IMF recruit."_

"_Who was Benji, why are you telling me this?" She asked confused and concerned about the direction of this conversation. _

"_He wasn't Benji to me then. He was asset number 9-1-6-2-T-L-G. It was the third mission against the Dawson family to fail." He placed his hands on the backrest of his chair as he watched Jane read though the file. _

"_You missed the shot," Jane said shocked as she reach the page describing what happened. _

"_I didn't take the shot. I'd never killed someone before. I had my target, my finger was on the trigger and then he smiled and I…We failed the mission, we failed him," he said, his voice flat and defeated. "I don't know why but I couldn't take the shot. They told me to deactivate the file. Destroy every last coy of it in our system. Make it look like 9-1-6-2-T-L-G was dead and IMF had never heard of him. I thought that one day I could best myself, best Jim Phelps, if I left the case active. I didn't know this was going to happen."_

_Jane was silent. Her face monotone. She finished her drink and stood. Walking to stand beside him she said, "You failed him. You're not to blame for what's happening now. You can't blame yourself for what happened then. But you should know that it was you who failed him a long time ago." She left him standing there as a single tear slipped down his face. _

She now waited. It was only after she was getting changed out of her blood stained clothing that she found Kevin's note, which she had forgotten about.

When she unfolded the paper, expecting to see a threat or some other such like thing, she had been surprised to find a photograph of a young boy, no older than five, and a middle-aged man. The boy was laughing and wearing a driver cap that was much to big for him. The man, also laughing, medium heat and build with kind tired eyes.

Written on the back were two notes. One written in neat famine joint handwriting said 'For My Beloved', beneath that in meatier handwriting and disjointed lettering was 'meet me by the boat shed, tomorrow nine am'.

The thought that this was a trapped had crossed her mind, she had wanted to have the boys along with her, but circumstances left it to her.

"This place is lovely in the spring," Kevin said as he walked up behind her.

Jane smiled, not knowing why. The voice had a calming effect on her otherwise turmoil mind. "it's rude to sneak up behind people."

They stood together side-by-side, watching the waves as they swam in and out of their sight.

"You wanted to speak with me. I guessing it was about something other than the " she head him laugh, a sad laugh, and couldn't help but notice it's similarities to one she knew.

"Your friend Benji, he's not who you think he is. He's…"

"Joshua Dawson," Jane finished his sentence still looking out at the sea.

"He's my son," Jane turned sharply to look at him. His voice suddenly took a tone much older than his age, "His mother and I were close. I was her driver while her husband was away. One night they had a fight. I found her here crying. We started talking and then. We didn't want to fall in love but we did. That is why I did what I had to."

"Does Benji know?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted an answer to her question. She used to think that Benji was the only one out of them who was normal. He could joke about and make them laugh even when they were at their lowest. He was the one who didn't have innocent blood on his hands. He wasn't the one who had lost everything they cared about. He was the normal one, the most human out of them.

"He wasn't in the building. Jason set the building ablaze last night, thankfully no one was seriously injured. He'd already sent Joshua away beforehand," he turned to leave.

"I know, I watched them drive away," Jane looked at him to see the pain itched onto his face.

**-End of Chapter-**

**If anyone guesses what Benji's asset number refers to I'll edit an image or wrote a one-shot of your choice. Because I'm not mean (I do tease as PeggsterLover and CrazyBeaver will confirm) it involves a British show. **

**Pleae review, they help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**August Edit: Hi. I have corrected some errors that I made when I previously posted this, serves me right for working with notes I had written in a rush.**

**Chapter 6**

Jason stood with his back against the wall inspecting the ticking watch he held in his hand. The silver chain swam between his fingers as the cold steel cooled his hand. He could just hear the soft ticking above the sound of the pouring rain outside the window. The old

He looked over at his brother guilt swimming in his eyes. Out of anger he had attacked his brother and then ordered his men to do as they willed the night before, the outside light illuminated his brothers abused body showing him the full scale of his anger.

Joshua, Benji, was tied to an old chair that looked fit for a burning fire. His arms uncomfortable pulled behind his back and tied together by the neck rest, he couldn't help but see the resemblance to bound chicken wings, his legs tied to the legs of the chair, head bowed with crusted blood under his right eye. Regret washed over him at the realisation he had caused that wound.

"I hated you because of this," he said carefully placing the watch into the breast pocket of his jacket. "I hated you for so long because I knew you were loved more than I was. I was the oldest I deserved more love than you got. The one worthy of the family honour, a stupid pocket watch."

"You reminded them too much of dad," Benji slowly said without lifting his head from his chest. Gritting his teeth he lifted his head to look at his brother now stood in front of him. Burning pain spread from his chest to his mind when he rushed his movement.

"And you of our saintly mother." Pulling a knife from his pocket he freed his baby brother from the ropes that bind him. "How's your chest? Can you breathe alright?"

Rubbing his free wrists watching them turn from a mixture of white to his natural pale tanned complexion, Benji contemplated the question. "It's a bit stiff," Benji said taking a short shallow breath before continuing, "and my head feels like there's a live band playing in there."

"I'm sorry about what happened, you just made me so angry and I couldn't stop myself." Jason stood and walked back over to the wall he stood by earlier, "Why'd you do this to us Josh? Why'd you do this to dad?"

Benji stayed silent.

"Answer me Josh!"

"I didn't have a choice." Benji admitted his voice flat and emotionless. He raised his head, ignoring the stabbing pain burning though his body, ignoring the sudden twist his stomach did as he opened his mouth and allowed the pain he'd hidden for years to release. "They came to me, they faked my death. When I found out what they did, I wanted to come back home, but then they told me who you had become. You destroy people! You burn their lifes! I started to fear you." Benji finished breathless and doubled over in pain.

Jason looked down a Benji and then to his hands, "You fear me?" he repeated. "I became the monster you fear because of you, Joshua!"

"I'm not Joshua, Rich, he died."

A little known fact about him was that he could restrain his anger when it when needed. While on a mission it could be disastrous if you allowed your patients to snap. You had to think of it as a poker game you're playing with no cards on the table. You had to keep a monotone face on so not to be caught in a bluff.

At this moment in time Ethan was fighting against the pain radiating from his wound and the sound of the raging weather outside to stay in control of his anger. Losing his temper at this moment would only lose his chance to get the correct answer from the man before him.

Waiting for him outside the hospital doors was Acting Director of the IMF Theodore Brassel. They had driven in silence for almost ten minutes. Word about what had happened would have reach headquarters by now so it was not surprising he was being paid a visit by the head of IMF. But the silence was unsuitable for the situation. "You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what? That Agent Dunn is in fact Joshua Dawson, that he is now with Jason Dawson, or that you allowed him to be taken?" Theodore replied after a beat criticism in his voice. His lips kissing his index finger as a quizzical expression formed on his face.

"The new identities of informants are kept away from any of our databases to protect them from situations like this," Ethan said. Only a handful of people knew where the information was kept, and even less knew who the informants were before their identities were changed or who they had become. Which lead Ethan to question, something that hadn't occurred to him until now, "How did Jason get the information? Jason couldn't have gotten that information when he hacked into our system? I only found out because Benji confided in me, Jason sure as hell didn't hear it from me."

"We gave it to him," Theodore said. He exhaled deeply and opened his mouth to continue but no words formed in his mind. "We… It was brought to our attention that we could possibly have a leak. Small pieces of information where being passed onto the wrong people, informants and undercover operates, people were turning up dead. After the initial incident, we were contacted by Jason who showed us his hand."

For a second Ethan was shocked at what he had heard. IMF was one of the strongest agencies around, not many people had the power to bring them to their knees. But somehow, one man had and now he had learned the price to protect the strong was his friend's life. "You sold Benji out," Ethan said, his battle against his self-control falling as he allowed his anger to slip into his voice. "You didn't send us here to retrieve stolen goods you sent us to deliver a package."

"We had no choice. Risking one man's life for the lives of a hundred men is a worthy price to pay. What would you have done?" Theodore did not raise his voice; he remained calm and collected like the model leader people saw him as. "Over a thousand people work for us. Over two hundred are undercover at any given time. Over seventy teams on field assignments. I am responsible for each of their safety. Do you not think I'm awake late at night praying I had done the right thing? I was very desperate. He contacted us about it and all we had to do was to send you in with the pac…"

"Benji!" He knew he was pushing his luck. A statement like the one he had made would ordinarily land him before a disciplinary hearing.

"Benji Dunn is no longer a concern for IMF. I came here to tell you, personally, it's been decided to disavow Agent Dunn."

"You're leaving him for the wolves!" Ethan spat as the car came to a halt.

"Doesn't mean you have to," Theodor said opening the door and stepping out.

Ethan followed him out. They stood before a small house he recognised but couldn't place how. Blue walls with white windows. He released, once he started to hear Theodor begin talking again, who belonged with this building.

"You'll find your team, the gear and information you'll need inside. Bring back Agent Dunn," He left Ethan, standing before the house, with one final statement, "Preferable alive."

**-To Be Continued-**

**I had wanted this chapter to be longer, but then I suddenly remembered something that I wanted to happen together in the next chapter. I'm not overly happy with it. I am still experimenting with the way I write certain characters so I may one day come back a alter things here and there. **

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed thank you to CrazyBeaver and PeggsterLover who I have been tormenting with my endless snippets on Tumblr. **

**For the next few weeks I'm super busy, and not to mention Star Trek will possible over take my life for a while, But I'm hoping to get another chapter posted soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh chewing gum and basketballs, I forgot to tell you what Benji asset number is. **_**9-1-6-2-T-L-G**_** involves Doctor Who. Simon Pegg was in an episode with the Ninth Doctor, it was episode 162 (according to Wikipedia) in the chronological order of Who episodes, and the title of the episode was The Long Game (TLG. Pegg was fantastic in it and if you've never seen it I'd highly recommend it. **

**-Chapter Seven-**

They sat in a comfortable silence together for the first time since their mission began.

Each where content with the company of the other. Each with a positive perception of what they had to do.

They has all been lead to this building by voiced command, text, or even by person. For a few minutes upon seeing each other again, even after only a short period of separation, the anger within Jane burned. But the fire sizzled out the moment realization settled in.

They sat together awkwardly until they simultaneously apologised. "I'm sorry," Jane said in union with Brandt's "Forgive me."

"I was out of line and angry," Jane continued stopping his protest, "I was shocked at what happened, what you told me and I needed to strike out at something. What we have to do now is put it all aside and help Benji."

"If we still can," Brandt murmured. He had spent the time away from Jane thinking and revising the files they had on the Dawson family. The most painful thing was the images. There was several murders linked to the Dawson's that had not been proven. Most of the victims had been previous employees each left mutilated and far from recognition. An image of Benji in the same state flashed across his mind. He would not allow that to happen. "I could have timed it better," he admitted.

"Do you think Ethan knows?" neither answered the question since they had a feeling the answer would be 'yes'. Ethan was an enigma for most but he had the ability to look at someone and know their life history. She left that gave him an advantage over others and, before she had gotten to know him, that he was a man that could not be trusted.

They stayed in silence for a further thirty minutes until Ethan broke it. He entered the room, and instead of heading to join them at the table, he headed for the master bedroom. When he returned to the room he placed a large metal box in the centre of the table.

"This is your chance to leave," Ethan stood leaning against the window sill. "If you don't want to be involved in this you can leave and I won't think any differently of you."

"I let you down," Brandt said looking down at his hands. The thought had been running around his head since the begging. He had let them down years ago when he had not followed orders. He could have stopped this before it had happened and now he had the blood of several men on his hands. "This is a chance to redeem myself." He said not to Ethan or to Jane but to himself.

"We could be killed labelled a murderer and hunted if we fail."

Both Jane and Brandt looked into Ethan's eyes confirming their choices.

"What do we need to do?"

They shared their information. Jane informed them about what she had learnt from Kevin, Brandt about the holes in the Dawson file, and Ethan of what Theodor had told him.

He opened the box refill a rifle. "We know his heading, we know how to provoke him, we know him. He doesn't know what we can do. Here's the plan."

/-/-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\

Time and grief had been a tight noose around his family's neck, He noted as he walked into the unrecognisable room with aged appearance and new technology. As he was marched from his waking place to this room, it had taken him some time to release his location. And in that moment another realisation kicked him in the gut.

He had caused this destruction.

He had caused the building to fall into disrepair. He had caused the elemental deterioration of the painted walls and wallpaper. He had caused the dust covered empty spaces on the shelves. He had caused the building to turn into the family's grief.

Time had distorted them all into versions of themselves they may not have become.

He wouldn't have thought that the brother he knew, the brother who would check the empty spaces of his room and under his bed for monsters, had become a dealer of death. He wouldn't have thought that his father, the man who had carried him into this house and tickled him when he was sad, could be a man that brought pain to hundreds of families.

"Let me see him," a croaky voice said from behind the beds curtains drawing Benji away from his morbid thoughts. A skeletal hand with frail flesh reached out towards them beckoning them over, "Let me see my son."

Benji moved closer to the bed, a tear burning in his eyes as he saw his once hard lipped and strong father. The man wasn't even an echo of whom he once knew. The two things that scared him the most was that his father's once solid frame, strong muscles that would lift them into the sky, had withered into skeleton producing tough skin and eyes that had become haunted similar to those of a porcelain dolls that would follow you around the room with no movement.

"Dad?" Benji whispered approaching the bed, tears began to burn in his eyes. He knelt on the floor quickly snatching his father's outstretched hand in both of his, "I'm here Daddy. I'm here."

His father, Richard, was sitting up in the four poster bed face pale and frame fragile. Some people described a person who had changed drastically as a shadow of the man they knew, that was not the case for Benji in regard of his father. The man he knew was strong and bad tempered to the casual viewer but to those who knew him, the true him, he was kind hearted, caring and mild tempered.

Richard took a moment to take in his son's appearance, "You grew up."

"I'm sorry." Benji rasped, a thick lump rising in his throat blocking his breathing. He'd never seen a man as broken as this, he'd never seen a man he loved as broken as this, and it hurt him deeper than a sledge hammer to the heart that he had caused the damage. "I never thought it'd go like this, I'm so sorry."

"Hush," Richard said stroking his sons wet cheek. "It is no time for tears. Here." Richard raised his hand for a moment to bring his eldest to them and then replaced it on Benji's cheek.

Jason walked over to stand on the other side of the bed next to the heart monitor. He ignored the chair in favour of a position that he could see both his father and brother.

Richard closed his eyes and leaned back in the bed. Benji could see scars and burn marks on his exposed chest he had never seen before. Scares and burns he knew must have been mementoes of the crash, the trap.

Richard breathed in deeply, closed his eyes and leaned back. For a moment it appeared as if he had fallen asleep but then the loud burst of machines alerted them to his stopped heart.

"Nurse!" Jason yelled. His body stilled as his mind demolished.

"Da…Daddy," Benji muttered, his voice like that of a scared traumatised child. He was pushed out of the way of two nurses, possible privet judging by their non-NHS uniforms, whom began to work on his limp father. He stood and backed away from the bed stopping when he hit the window ledge.

"You did this," Jason growled starring at Benji with monstrous eyes. He moved quickly, like an angered lion towards his prey, and slapped Benji. Gripping the collar of his worn shirt, "You did this."

Throwing Benji to ground, "You!" a kick to the chest, "Did!" another kick, "This!" then another.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Not as strong as I could have written it but to be honest none of this story is going the way I want it to. And shorter then I like but I remember someone reminding me that things don't have to be a hundred pages long. That and I wanted to post something seen as I've been absent for a while. Darn growing up, stress, films, and finding a job (with as yet no success). Darn you(s). **

**Thank you again to PeggsterLover and CrazyBeaver, your continued support has been one of the only things pushing me in the direction of writing recently. **

**A fiar warning, the next few chapters may take a while because a lot of planning needs to be done. A few scenes I have been working on since the inception of this story are about to be played out and they are taking a lot of time to become satisfactory. **


End file.
